1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an injection mold.
2. Description of Related Art
During injection molding, the molten plastic molding material must be able to flow in the molding channel. If the flow is not fluent freely, unwanted binding lines may be formed in the final plastic products.
To solve the above problem, an overflow groove may be defined in an end wall of an inclined pin of the injection mold. The width of the overflow groove is about 0.5 mm to about 1 mm. The overflow groove can allow the discharge of gas from the molding channel to avoid the formation of binding lines. However, the overflow forms a flash or excess portion connected to the plastic product, which needs to be removed after injection molding.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.